Dévergondée
by Enileme-R
Summary: Est une nouvelle Hermione qui revient de France. Plus ouverte, moins studieuse, elle s'autorise même à être amie avec les jumeaux. Enfin, "amie".
1. Dévergondée Partie 1

Une légère brise d'été soufflait dans les cheveux d'une jeune brune sur le Chemin de Traverse. La vie après la guerre avait largement eu le temps de se reconstruire, en quatre ans, et les commerces avaient repris comme ils étaient.

Hermione sourit, et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de ses amis. Comme chaque été, elle venait régulièrement chez eux. Les jumeaux Weasley avait acheté l'appartement au dessus de leur boutique de farces et attrapes, et une à deux fois par semaine, faisaient de petites soirées avec quelques amis. Certaines fois il n'y avait que Hermione, d'autres Harry, Ron, Ginny venaient avec elle, d'autres encore c'était Lee Jordan, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson qui étaient là.

A la fin de la guerre, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de rompre d'un commun accord, leur couple ne menant à rien. Ils se disputaient encore plus souvent que lorsqu'ils étaient amis, et pour préserver leur amitié, ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que la séparation était la meilleure chose à faire. Après quoi, Ron était parti avec Harry pour leurs études pour devenir Aurors, et Hermione étaient partie en France pour suivre des études plus poussées dans la protection des animaux fantastiques. Elle avait bien entendu gardé contact avec ses deux amis et la famille Weasley, revenant les étés et passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux. Mais ses meilleurs amis s'étaient vite retrouvés débordés par le travail et les déplacements, et même si l'amour qu'ils se portaient toujours tous les trois, ils avaient fini par s'éloigner un peu, et se voyaient moins souvent.

La jeune fille s'était donc retrouvée à croiser plus fréquemment Fred et George, et ils avaient fini par lui proposer de venir de temps en temps chez eux. Si au début, elle avait appréhendé et trouvé cela étrange, elle avait vite pris l'habitude d'être seule avec eux, et s'était considérablement rapproché des jumeaux. Ils lui avaient fait découvrir les soirées alcoolisées, et la brune avait fini par se dévergonder quelque peu. Cela eut même des répercutions lors de son retour en France, où, même si elle continuait à travailler sérieusement, elle s'autorisait à sortir un peu plus, et à fréquenter quelques garçons.

Hermione avait terminé ses études à la fin du mois de juin, et avait décidé pour une fois de profiter à fond de son été avant de se trouver un emploi au Ministère de la Magie. Elle avait trouvé un petit appartement à Londres, situé à mi-chemin entre l'entrée du Ministère et celle du Chaudron Baveur. Un petit bijou qu'elle n'était pas prête de laisser tomber. Elle occupait ses journées dans les librairies du Chemin de Traverse, à encourager Ginny lors de certains de ses entraînement de Quidditch, rédiger quelques articles avec Luna pour le Chicaneur, ou à randonner dans des lieux qu'elles ne connaissaient pas en Grande-Bretagne. Elle profitait aussi de la paix dans le monde des sorciers pour voir ses parents, à qui elle avait rendu la mémoire.

Mais ce soir-là, elle rejoignait Fred, George, Lee, Katie et Angelina pour une petite soirée. Comme à son habitude, elle avait acheté quelques boissons alcoolisées moldues que ses amies adoraient, tandis qu'ils prenaient des bièraubeurres et du whisky pur feu.

Elle frappa à la porte, et s'écarta rapidement pour éviter la mousse verte qui jaillissait pour accueillir les visiteurs. Elle avait été surprise une fois, rouspétant auprès des jumeaux pendant un bon quart d'heure, mais esquivait à présent chaque jet coloré.

Ce fut George, qu'elle reconnut à son oreille manquante, qui lui ouvrit, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hermi-jolie ! On n'attendait plus que toi !

La jeune femme fut particulièrement surprise, n'arrivant jamais la dernière, et lança à son ami un regard perplexe.

\- On a fait une partie de Quidditch en fin d'après-midi chez Lee, c'est pour ça qu'on est tous déjà là.

\- Je comprends mieux.

Elle entra à la suite du jumeau, saluant tout le monde, et prit place dans le dernier pouf restant. Ce dernier se mit alors à émettre un son semblable à un cri de bébé, et Hermione fit un bon impressionnant en se relevant, sous les rires des autres jeunes sorciers, en particuliers des jumeaux qui se roulaient presque par terre.

Le premier réflexe de la jeune sorcière fut de s'énerver contre eux, mais finalement, elle ne put retenir elle aussi un rire.

\- C'est votre dernière invention ? leur demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous calmés.

\- Oui, il y a plein de bruits différents ! s'exclama Fred. On a mis le bébé, le dragon, la tasse qui tombe, une musique de fanfare, une explosion, le loup et l'hyppogriffe !

Elle haussa les sourcils en un signe appréciateur, et se rassit, provoquant une seconde fois le cri de bébé, et faisant glousser tout le monde.

\- Tu as de la chance, lui lança Angelina, je suis tombée sur le dragon, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

George se mit à ricaner au souvenir de sa farce. Tous les deux sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans, et la jeune femme ne s'habituait toujours pas aux blagues de son copain.

\- J'imagine bien ! Je vous ai ramené du vin rouge aujourd'hui et du blanc.

\- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, soupira Fred. Tu as beau t'être dévergondée un peu plus, tu restes toujours la même hein.

La brune lui jeta un coussin à la figure, qu'il esquiva facilement, pendant que leurs amis riaient.

L'ambiance était joyeuse, et les six amis buvaient sans se soucier des quantités. Lorsque leur entrain se calma un peu au alentour d'une heure du matin, Angelina proposa de faire un jeu. Elle emprunta du papier aux jumeaux, qu'elle découpa en petits morceaux, distribuant cinq cartes à chacun.

\- Notez un gage sur chaque papier. Quelque chose de réalisable et pas dangereux, précisa-t-elle en fixant Fred et George qui avaient échangé un regard complice. Lorsqu'on aura fini, on les mélangera, et on piochera chacun notre tour.

\- D'où il sort ce jeu ? demanda Lee.

Katie et Angelina eurent une mine triste soudainement, et la première prit la parole doucement.

\- On faisait ça dans nos dortoirs à Poudlard, avec Alicia.

Les garçons se turent à son souvenirs. Leur amie avait péri lors de la bataille de Poudlard, quatre ans plus tôt. Si elles avaient été anéanties, c'est grâce aux jumeaux et à Lee qu'elles avaient réussi à remonter lentement la pente.

Voyant l'ambiance retombée trop rapidement, George se saisit d'une balle rouge qui traînait non loin de lui, et l'envoya à sa copine, qui la réceptionna sans problème. Elle n'avait pas été capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une autre invention, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Ça aide à se sentir mieux, compléta son jumeau.

\- Comme une boule anti-stress ? demanda Hermione.

\- Une quoi ?

Ses cinq amis s'étaient exprimés d'une même voix, la faisant rire.

\- Une balle en mousse qu'on serre dans les mains pour se détendre.

\- Ça marche ce truc ? interrogea George.

\- Non parce que autant frapper dedans, poursuivit Fred, je vois bien, mais juste la serrer...

\- Ça n'a aucun intérêt ! finirent-ils ensemble.

\- Mais si gros bêtas ! C'est juste que vous n'en avez jamais eu besoin.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais été stressés.

\- On n'a pas eu à passer nos ASPIC.

\- Ni d'entretien d'embauche.

Ils haussèrent les épaules de concerts, provoquant à nouveau les rires des amis, et Hermione abandonna l'idée de leur expliquer.

\- Mais, je fais quoi maintenant avec cette balle moi ?

\- Fais la rebondir sur le sol Angie, lui indiqua son copain.

Elle s'exécuta, et aussitôt que l'objet arriva au niveau de son visage, la balle s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un Peeves miniature qui lui tira la langue, avant de retourner d'où il venait.

\- Mais c'est génial !

\- On sait, on sait !

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai bien envie de vous voir faire mes gages ! coupa Lee en saisissant un papier.

Après un léger rire, la jolie bande s'affaira à trouver des gages, qu'ils effectuèrent ensuite chacun à leur tour. C'est ainsi que Katie eut à prendre une douche toute habillée, George à passer le tour suivant en faisant le poirier contre un mur, Angelina à avaler un sachet entier de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Lee à chanter une chanson la bouche pleine de biscuits, Hermione à enfiler une dizaine des pulls des jumeaux, la laissant ressembler à un épouvantail pendant un tour, et Fred à imiter le professeur Rogue tout en inversant chaque mot de ses phrases.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus ils riaient et buvaient.

Ils allaient entamer leur dernier tour, lorsque Lee pâlit en lisant son gage, avant de rougir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil Jordan ? se moqua Angelina, qui s'était blottie dans les bras de George.

Fred s'était levé discrètement pour se glisser derrière son ami, et lu à voix haute le papier qu'il tenait.

\- "Embrasse la personne que tu trouves la plus jolie dans la pièce." Ouh, Lee, tu sais, tu peux simplement me faire un baise-main, ça suffira tu sais !

Le reste du groupe s'esclaffa, mais l'ancien commentateur de Quidditch se tourna vers sa voisine, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Katie lui rendit son baisé, et si la surprise coupa leurs amis dans leurs rires, les jumeaux se mirent à siffler tandis que Hermione et Angelina criait en applaudissant.

Cependant, les nouveaux amants ne se lâchaient plus, et les quatre amis furent rapidement mal à l'aise.

\- On va aller se coucher nous hein, lança Angelina en se levant, invitant George à la suivre.

\- Bonne nuit vous deux !

Les deux amoureux manquèrent de tomber quelque fois, ne marchant plus droit, et Fred et Hermione entendirent George grogner après s'être cogné contre un meuble, les faisant pouffer de rire.

\- T'as envie de dormir toi ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Pas vraiment, et toi ?

\- Non plus.

Son regard se fit malicieux, et il se leva d'un bon. Trop vite cependant, puisque sa tête se mit à tourner, et qu'il retomba dans son fauteuil brusquement, qui émit un bruit de fanfare.

Lee et Katie se séparèrent soudain, ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait, tandis que Hermione était pliée en deux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprenez vos affaires sans nous, on s'en va !

Fred se leva moins vite cette fois-ci, faisant une révérence à ses deux amis et aida Hermione à se relever. Aucun des deux ne marchait correctement, et si Hermione parvint à se jeter sans encombre sur le lit, elle entendit le rouquin se cogner dans la porte, puis dans sa commode, et ensuite avec le pied du lit.

Elle s'esclaffa, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues alors que son ami grognait et pestait contre ses meubles qu'il qualifia de diaboliques.

\- Bah alors Fred, on ne sait plus marcher ?

\- Non c'est les meubles, ils étaient pas à leur place.

\- Tu sais, je suis sûre que Molly te réapprendrait si tu lui demandais.

\- Ferme-la, tu marchais pas bien droit non plus.

\- Oui, mais moi je ne me suis pas cognée contre chaque obstacle.

Il grogna, et Hermione continua de se moquer de lui. N'ayant plus aucune répartie, Fred allongé à côté d'elle se mit à la chatouiller. Elle glissa sur le côté pour lui échapper, mais le rouquin utilisa sa technique contre elle, et roula sur elle. La chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, c'est à la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité et au bord du lit un peu trop près. Ne contrôlant pas parfaitement ses mouvements, il s'agrippa un peu trop fort à elle, et ils tombèrent par terre tous les deux.

Leurs rires cessèrent un instant, mais reprirent rapidement. Ils étaient trop enivrés par leurs boissons pour ressentir la douleur.

Fred était à moitié allongé sur la jeune femme, et riait le visage dans son cou. Inconsciemment, les mains d'Hermione s'était placées dans le dos du rouquin alors qu'elle s'esclaffait. Il se releva alors doucement, son visage juste au-dessus de celui de son amie.

Hermione se calma elle aussi, perdant son regard dans les yeux de Fred. Cette proximité soudaine et inhabituelle fit battre son cœur plus fort sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle n'avait jamais observé les iris multicolores du rouquin. Au vert se mélangeait des tâches brunes, quelques éclats dorés et un soupçon de bleu par endroits. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, comme si elle voulait parler, mais elle se perdit un peu plus dans ces prunelles surprenantes, alors que sa respiration devenait irrégulière.

Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle le fixait, mais sans prévenir, Fred s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la coupant dans sa contemplation. Elles avaient un goût sucré, celui de la bièraubeurre qu'il avait bu quelques minutes avant. La langue de la sorcière caressa alors lentement les lippes du rouquin, tandis que son souffle à lui s'accélérait.

Quittant le dos du jeune homme, les mains d'Hermione remontèrent à sa nuque et à sa chevelure rousse, le pressant davantage contre elle. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Fred se redressa, libérant ses mains pour qu'elles aillent se mêler dans la crinière de la brune. Leur baiser s'intensifia, leurs souffles saccadés se mélangeant entre chaque caresse.

Ce fut Hermione, inconfortablement assise sur le sol, qui interrompit leur échange, invitant le jeune homme à s'installer sur le lit. Elle s'assit alors à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et Fred saisit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, l'attirant plus proche de lui pour l'embrasser.

Hermione fit glisser ses doigts le long du t-shirt de Fred, frôlant sensuellement les muscles de son torse qu'elle parvenait à deviner. Le souffle rapide, le rouquin attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme, les maintenant plus proche des siennes, et laissa ses mains se faufiler sous le chemisier jaune qu'elle portait, caressant sa peau douce. Leurs hauts respectifs ne restèrent pas longtemps sur eux, et les baisers de du rouquin dévièrent de la bouche rougie de la jeune sorcière vers sa mâchoire, puis vers son cou, avant de descendre à sa clavicule.

La tête renversée en arrière pour lui facilité l'accès à son corps, Hermione ne contrôlait plus ni les battements effrénés de son cœur, ni sa respiration saccadée. Elle avait chaud, et une vague chaleur s'était développée dans son bas ventre, jusqu'à son inimité.

Fred ralentit le rythme de ses caresses, effleurant doucement le haut des seins de la jeune femme, tout en observant sa réaction. Elle grogna, se débarrassant de son soutien-gorge, pressée de sentir les lèvres avides du rouquin sur son torse.

\- Je ne te savais pas si pressée Hermignonne... murmura son partenaire d'une voix rauque et taquine.

Ces quelques mots, au lieu de frustrer la jeune femme, lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

Elle se recula brusquement, attrapant hâtivement son chemisier pour cacher sa poitrine nue. Hermione jeta un regard affolé à leurs affaires autour d'eux, tandis que Fred restait déconcerté de sa réaction.

\- Hermione ? Ça va ?

\- Je... On... On n'aurait jamais dû commencer ça.

Elle s'éloigna d'avantage, serrant toujours son chemisier contre son torse.

\- Hermione...

\- Non Fred, ça n'aurait jamais du se produire. Oh Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête...?

\- Eh, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, on oublie.

Elle ne répondit rien, luttant pour regarder autre chose que le rouquin. Elle ne vit pas alors son air à la fois coupable et triste.

\- Prends un t-shirt dans ma commode, et viens dormir, il est tard.

\- Avec toi ?

\- Sauf si tu veux rejoindre Lee et Katie sur le canapé, mais je doute fortement qu'ils soient d'accord pour faire...

\- C'est bon je ne veux rien entendre !

Fred rit, et elle se précipita vers le tiroir que lui avait indiqué son... ami ? Elle ne savait même plus comment le considérer à présent qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ainsi. Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait... Elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle s'était particulièrement rapproché de Fred ces dernières semaines. George étant souvent collé avec Angelina, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient souvent retrouvés tous les deux à rire et discuter, et si Hermione avait à rester dormir, elle partageait le lit de Fred au lieu de prendre le canapé inconfortable. Mais si la journée il passait affectueusement un bras autour de ses épaules ou jouait avec ses joues, la nuit ils dormaient chacun de leur côté du lit.

Mais pourquoi s'étaient-ils embrassés ? Il était certes son ami à présent, et ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, mais il était aussi et surtout le frère de son ex et meilleur ami. Comment réagirait Ron s'il apprenait ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Et Molly ?

Hermione savait par expérience que lorsque deux amis couchaient ensemble, leur relation changeait, et soit elle se brisait car les deux amis n'avaient pas envie de la même chose, soit elle se transformait en couple.

Mais que voulait Fred ? Et elle, que voulait-elle exactement ? Un coup d'un soir ? Ca briserait sans doute l'amitié qu'elle avait avec les jumeaux. Une relation ? Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu de bien sérieuse. Tout au plus, c'était l'histoire de quelques mois, et ça c'était toujours mal terminé. Non, elle ne voulait pas perdre Fred.

Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent ça, qu'elle prenne quelques jours ses distances, et qu'ils ne refassent plus jamais ça.

Si sa raison lui dictait ces mots, son corps et son cœur n'était pas en accord. Elle ressentait encore sur sa peau les baisers brûlants du rouquin, ses mains douces sur sa peau, la chaleur au creux de son ventre, les battements affolés de son cœur.

Elle secoua la tête, déterminée à écouter son cerveau qui lui avait toujours sauvé la mise.

\- Fred retourne-toi s'il te plait.

\- Tu es gênée après ce qu'on vient de faire ?

Sa voix était légèrement moqueuse, et la jeune femme imaginait parfaitement le petit air espiègle qu'il avait du prendre.

\- Fred !

\- Oui oui, c'est bon.

Enfilant l'un des t-shirt du jeune homme, elle lui emprunta aussi un short, et se retourna pour rejoindre avec un peu d'appréhension le lit. Fred avait retiré son pantalon, se retrouvant en caleçon, et jouait avec sa baguette.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le contempler à son insu, détaillant ses abdos auxquelles elle n'avait jamais réellement porté attention, et à l'érection qui tendait à disparaître sous le sous-vêtement bordeaux. Ses joues se tintèrent d'une légère nuage de rouge et elle détourna le regard. Fred avait-il eu vraiment envie que cela se produise ? Ou était-ce un simple moment d'égarement ?

\- Je te vois m'observer tu sais.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues chauffer davantage, et se précipita de l'autre côté de lit, se repliant en boule sous les draps, dos au rouquin.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sa tête lui tournait fortement, comme si elle était prise dans un manège puissant, et elle aurait juste voulu prendre l'air et se redresser, mais elle commençait à ressentir les importants effets de la fatigue.

\- On peut en parler si tu veux.

Elle secoua la tête, accentuant son tournis, et le rouquin n'insista pas, laisser échapper un soupir inaudible.

D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit les lumières, et se glissa à son tour sous les draps.

\- Bonne nuit Hermi-jolie..

Et pour lui, le surnom prenait encore plus de sens ce soir-là.


	2. Dévergondée Partie 2

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par des bruits de vaisselle. Elle se retint de grogner, ne voulant pas réveiller Fred, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Elle réalisa soudainement la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, qu'elle avait logé sa tête contre le cou du rouquin, et que ce dernier enlaçait mollement sa taille.

A présent complètement réveillée, les yeux grands ouverts, elle se détacha délicatement de sa prise, et sortit rapidement du lit alors qu'une migraine commençait à lui lanciner la tête.

Comment avaient-ils fini ainsi ? Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, faisant s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle avait apprécié le moment ou si elle le regrettait. Son regard se perdait sur le visage endormi de Fred. Un sourire doux s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Oh oui, elle avait apprécié leurs baisers, et leurs caresses. D'autant plus que la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une aventure en France remontait à presque six mois, Hermione avait eu l'impression de revivre sous les lèvres du rouquin.

Mais elle regrettait, car elle savait que ces quelques échanges changeraient à tout jamais la relation amicale qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

Elle profita que Fred soit encore endormi pour se changer dans la pièce, et fila dans la pièce à vivre, qui regroupait la cuisine et le salon.

Lee et Katie étaient déjà debout et terminaient de ranger le désordre de la veille.

\- Salut Hermione ! lança Lee en l'apercevant. Bien dormi ?

\- Trop peu, et toi ?

\- Parfaitement.

La brune le vit échanger un regard complice avec Katie, qui rougit légèrement.

\- Vous avez fini la vaisselle et le rangement ? questionna Hermione en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Oui, lui répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor, on allait acheter de quoi faire le petit déjeuner dans une boutique pas loin. Tu préfères quoi pour manger ?

\- Oh je ne vais pas rester, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Mais c'est gentil. Vous m'excuserez auprès des autres ?

\- Bien sûr, vas-y.

Hermione les salua rapidement, et sortit pour transplaner. Elle atterrit directement chez elle, et se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour chasser toutes traces de sa nuit avec Fred. Une bonne douche froide pour oublier les caresses brûlantes du rouquin. Mais elle avait toujours eu pour habitude de se poser et réfléchir dans ces moment-là, et ses pensées vagabondèrent donc naturellement vers le jumeau qui l'avait embrassée la veille.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à sa pensée, et elle sourit niaisement sans sans rendre compte.

Elle avait réellement découvert les jumeaux ces dernières années, en particulier cet été où elle les voyait pratiquement tous les soirs. De temps en temps, c'est elle qui proposait qu'ils viennent chez elle, et elle leur faisait découvrir certains films moldus. Les jumeaux appréciaient tout particulièrement les comédies, et s'était même parfois inspirés de certains sketchs pour créer des farces pour leur boutique, et venaient toujours avec plaisir. Hermione appréciait aussi particulièrement ses soirées plus au calme tous les trois, et avait pu ainsi découvrir leur côté sérieux et posé. Il était arrivé une fois ou deux que George passe plutôt la soirée avec Angelina, et Fred venait alors seul découvrir un nouveau film. Ces soirées-là, il restait tard et Hermione et lui passaient alors souvent la nuit à discuter en buvant une tasse de thé.

C'est aussi grâce à ces moments passés en sa compagnie qu'elle avait pu voir les différences entre les deux jumeaux. Fred était -légèrement- plus calme que son frère, l'autre étant plus grand de deux ou trois centimètres. George avait aussi moins de cicatrices de la guerre sur le visage que son jumeau, même si elles étaient infimes. Fred avait tendance aussi à être plus à l'écoute, George à être le premier à faire les blagues.

La soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Fred avait comme réveillée en elle des sentiments inconnus. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle repensait à leurs baisers ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de retourner le voir ?

Hermione secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ces sensations et ses pensées de sa tête. Elle attrapa rapidement une serviette, et sortit s'habiller. Elle avait besoin, malgré son mal de crâne, de se changer les idées. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon livre pour cela ?

Elle prépara rapidement un sac avec un petit pique-nique, et attrapa au hasard deux livres qui traînaient dans sa bibliothèque, avant de transplaner dans la forêt de Dean. Cet endroit était empli de souvenirs pour la jeune femme. Que ce soit lors de vacances avec ses parents, ou lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, lorsque Ron les avait retrouvé Harry et elle.

Le paysage était similaire que lors de sa dernière visite, si ce n'était que la neige avait fondu. Entendant des oiseaux chanter, elle poussa un profond soupire, et s'installa sous un arbre pour manger son sandwich.

Le calme de la nature l'apaisa, et elle observa les alentours qui lui étaient à présent familiers. Le bruit ruisselant de la rivière un peu plus loin, des papillons virevoltant autour des quelques fleurs qui poussaient en bordure de l'eau, quelques moineaux s'aventurant pour picorer des graines dans le petit coin d'herbe face à elle.

Hermione tourna la tête sur sa droite, pour reconnaître l'endroit où ils avaient planté leur tente un peu plus de quatre ans plus tôt. Elle sourit. Si elle avait su à cette époque qu'elle reviendrait ici pour se ressourcer, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elle revoyait Harry, trempé jusqu'aux os et grelottant, revenir accompagné par Ron, sur qui elle avait crié de revenir après des semaines avec un simple "salut". Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait été particulièrement heureuse de revoir le rouquin à ce moment-là.

Et ses pensées dévièrent alors inconsciemment vers le frère de son meilleur ami, et elle grogna, frustrée. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de toujours tout ramener à lui. Qu'elle perde aussi rapidement cette manie qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle attrapa alors l'un des deux livres qu'elle avait pris, et en regardant la couverture, se rendit compte de son erreur. Il s'agissait du cadeau de Noël que Fred lui avait offert quelques mois auparavant. Hermione soupira, et attrapa l'autre. Seconde erreur. Elle avait cette fois-ci pris un roman d'amour offert par sa grand-mère.

Mais quelle idiote je fais...

Elle soupira, et décida tout de même de rester là. Tant pis, elle ne lirait pas, mais elle se promènerait. Elle finit rapidement son déjeuner, et se leva, époussetant son short des brindilles qui s'étaient accrochées. La jeune femme prit la décision de remonter le ruisseau, écoutant le bruit de l'eau roulant sur les roches. Elle aperçut un peu plus loin un héron, qui s'envola à son approche. Quelques écureuils grimpèrent prestement dans les arbres en l'entendant arriver.

Hermione avait toujours aimé la nature dans sa plus pure simplicité. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et elle respira une range goulée d'air frais, tout en continuant sa promenade. Sans qu'elle ne se retienne, elle s'imaginant marcher tranquillement, un certain rouquin à ses côtés. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il hante ainsi ses pensées ? Elle n'avait jamais été ainsi obsédée par les autres garçons lorsqu'elle était en France, alors pourquoi Fred ?

Elle finit par se décider à rentrer chez elle et à regarder la télé sans aucun but précis.

Les jours passaient, et elle avait reçu un hibou des jumeaux qui lui proposaient de venir passer une soirée chez eux à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait qu'eux et Angelina. Elle leur répondit brièvement par la négative, prétextant un repas de famille. La semaine suivante, ils faisaient à nouveau quelque chose, Harry et Ron étant disponible. Et malgré son envie de revoir ses meilleurs amis, elle déclina l'invitation. Tant pis si George se posait des questions, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à face avec Fred, qui occupait de plus en plus ses pensées sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'en débarrasser.

Elle avait tout essayé : les films, voir ses amis, en l'occurrence Ginny, Luna et Neville, rendre visite à ses grands-parents, écrire, faire du sport, partir loin pendant deux jours... rien n'y faisait : elle restait obsédée par le rouquin, ses baisers et ses caresses.

Elle était même prête à contacter ses anciens amis français lorsqu'elle reçut un nouveau courrier. Elle paya le hibou, et ouvrit la lettre, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle invitation des jumeaux. Mais si l'animal leur appartenait bien, la missive ne provenait que de George. Ce dernier lui demandait pourquoi elle ne venait plus les voir, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, notamment avec Fred qui malgré le masque joyeux qu'il affichait, paraissait plutôt morose.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans son canapé, sans savoir quoi faire. Était-ce à cause d'elle, de leurs baisers que Fred était dans cet état ?

Elle soupira. Que devait-elle répondre à son ami ? Qu'elle avait presque couché avec son jumeau ? Qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête depuis ce soir-là ? Et qu'elle avait peur de le revoir ? Peur de perdre leur complicité, peur de s'avouer ses sentiments, peur que pour Fred ce n'ait été qu'une distraction de passage ?

Soupirant à nouveau, elle se résigna à rendre visite à la seule personne capable de l'éclairer et la conseiller. Elle transplana dans une rue non loin, pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Hermione avança sans vraiment se presser en direction de la maisonnée. Comment allait-elle aborder le sujet ? Elle débarquait sans prévenir, et c'était quelque peu délicat.

Elle inspira, et frappa à la porte avant de replacer une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

\- Hermione chérie ! On ne t'attendait pas aujourd'hui !

\- Bonjour maman, je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Tu ne nous déranges jamais mon cœur, entre, j'étais en train de me faire un thé, tu en veux un ?

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Sa mère la laissa s'installer tandis qu'elle retournait dans la cuisine ajouter de l'eau à la bouilloire.

Hermione sourit en retournant dans le salon qui l'avait vue grandir. Dans les cadres sur les murs, des images d'elle accompagnée de ses parents un peu partout lors de leurs vacances. Ils les avaient replacé lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé la mémoire, et avait tout de même ajouté quelques photos de leurs quelques mois en Australie.

\- Comment tu vas ma chérie ? Tu as l'air soucieuse.

La jeune femme se détourna des photographies lorsque sa mère la rejoignit, et s'installa dans un fauteuil en lui répondant distraitement.

\- Oh oui, ça va. Papa n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il est avec des Bloom, leur fils est en plein emménagement pour ses études.

\- Oh c'est vrai qu'il entre à l'université ! Il devient quoi ?

\- Oh comme son père, il veut travailler dans l'astrophysique. Mais Elisabeth est persuadée que ce n'est pas sa voie.

La mère d'Hermione haussa les épaules, et lui tendit une assiette avec des petits biscuits qu'elle avait apporté.

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Maman, si je suis venue, c'est que... C'est que j'avais besoin de parler.

Mme Granger reposa la petite assiette, se tournant vers sa fille avec plus d'attention.

\- De qui s'agit-il ma puce ?

Hermione la fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Comment tu...

\- Ma chérie, tu viens nous voir plus souvent ces derniers temps, et tu sembles tout le temps ailleurs. Et ta visite surprise d'aujourd'hui n'était certainement pas une visite de courtoisie pour faire plaisir à tes parents.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, et la jeune sorcière baissa les yeux sur ses mains, entreprenant de raconter son histoire. Elle avait toujours été particulièrement proche de sa mère, lui confiant tout. Elle avait bien sûr omis quelques fois qu'elle avait failli mourir pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais elle n'avait aucun tabou avec sa génitrice. Elle lui raconta qui était Fred au départ pour elle, comment elle s'était rapprochée des jumeaux, puis plus particulièrement de lui, et termina sur la soirée qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux et la lettre de George qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- Ma fille, tu m'as l'air d'être amoureuse, soupira tendrement Mme Granger.

\- Quoi mais je...

\- Hermione, tu es exactement comme je l'étais à ton âge. Ton père et moi étions amis depuis le collège. Nous avions la même bande de copain, et je ne le voyais que comme ça. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux dans nos études de dentistes, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous nous côtoyions tous les jours, et nous voyons moins souvent les autres, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même parcours que nous. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point il était devenu important pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'une collègue flirt avec lui. Ton père ne repoussait pas ses avances, et lorsque je les ai vu s'embrasser un peu plus tard, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que c'était une manigance tordue de ton cher père pour vérifier s'il pouvait tenter quelque chose avec moi.

Elle rit doucement, et attrapa les mains de sa fille.

\- Là où je veux en venir ma chérie, c'est que vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, et que des sentiments ont pu se développer entre vous. L'alcool lui a sans doute permis d'être plus audacieux avec toi.

Hermione gardait ses yeux baissés, et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant maman ? J'ai peur. J'ai peur de briser notre amitié, j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque, j'ai peur qu...

\- Ma puce, tu ne m'as pas dit que ta maison à Poudlard était celle des lions ? Celle des courageux et brave ? Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me montrer que tu es forte et que tu es capable d'affronter une rencontre avec lui. Tu as traverser un nombre incalculable d'épreuves plus difficiles que celle-ci. Allez, je te laisse y réfléchir, je vais chercher le thé.

Mais lorsqu'elle revint dans son salon, Hermione n'était déjà plus là.

Elle se tenait sur le chemin de traverse, à une vingtaine de mètres du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Elle regardait la devanture, incertaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Mais après tout, elle était là, et comme lui avait si bien rappelé sa mère, elle était une Gryffondor.

D'un pas décidé, elle s'approcha de la boutique, et entra à l'intérieur. Il grouillait de monde, des adolescents sans doute scolarisés à Poudlard pour la plupart, mais elle n'était pas venue faire des achats. Elle balaya le magasin des yeux à la recherche de Fred, mais ne le vit nul part. Hermione se dirigea alors vers la caisse, où l'employée des jumeaux, Verity, était en train d'encaisser trois jeunes filles.

\- Salut Verity, tu n'aurais pas vu Fred par hasard ?

La caissière releva la tête vers elle en souriant.

\- Je crois qu'il est dans la réserve derrière, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

\- Non, c'est gentil merci, je vais y aller.

Elle la remercia rapidement d'un signe de tête et se précipita à l'endroit indiqué par la jeune femme. Elle croisa George sur son chemin qui la salua, mais elle ne lui fit qu'un petit sourire contrit en poursuivant sa route. Elle ouvrit un peu trop brusquement la porte de la réserve, faisant sursauter Fred qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Bon sang George fait attention, j'ai des fioles dans les mains !

\- Salut Fred...

Les mains moites, et la boule au ventre, Hermione vit le rouquin se retourner lentement vers elle. Son angoisse l'avait rattrapée, et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas fuir en courant.

\- Hermione ?

Il était surpris et mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment se comporter avec la jeune femme. Il posa doucement ce qu'il tenait dans un carton, avant de se tourner à nouveau face à la brune, qui avait pris soin de fermer délicatement la porte.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je... euh, Fred, je voulais qu'on parle de l'autre nuit...

Il sourit, apparemment heureux qu'elle aborde le sujet, et il s'approcha un peu d'elle. Hermione fixait ses mains, sans oser regarder le jeune homme face à elle. La gorge serrée, elle se sentait incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Fred le remarqua, et commença alors doucement, posant gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules pour la rassurer.

\- Mione, ce sera ce que tu veux que ce soit. Si tu veux qu'on oublie, et que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous, ça se fera. Si tu veux que ça ne soit qu'une partie de plaisir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Et si, comme moi, tu aurais envie qu'on se revoit tous les deux pour tenter quelque chose de plus sérieux, on...

\- Tu voudrais tenter quelque chose ?

La brune avait relevé la tête brusquement, le visage plein d'espoir. Fred lui sourit tendrement, et elle se perdit dans son regard doux.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais embrassée si ça n'avait été que pour une fois comme ça. Et je ne t'aurais jamais embrassée si je ne ressentais rien pour moi. Tu es bien trop importante pour ne pas être traitée comme une princesse.

Hermione rougit, et dans un élan de courage, se précipita sur les lèvres du rouquin.


End file.
